Kezo Zakara
Kezo Zakara '''is a former Shinigami from the 11th Division and he is near a captains level of strength he had left the soul society 10 years ago to try and live a normal human life the reason for that is not known the last thing he said before he left is that he was bored after being a shinigami for more than 100 years he is also a Vizard but he never told anyone about that, hes inner hollow is yet trying to take control over Kezo anytime he gets the chance. he is now a teacher in a high school in a town and has made a few friends in there. Apearance Kezo is a normal height man he has black hair and blue eyes and a small scar behind hes left ear which he got in one of hes fights, He usually wears a dark blue shirt and another white shirt under with a red tie and black pants that have white linigs in the sides of the legs, brown shoes yet when hes going to teach at school as a teacher he doesnt wear a teacher uniform but normal clothes instead and yet even after that hes not fired from hes job. when hes leaves hes gigai and is a shinigami he has normal shinigami clothes a black kimono with sandals yet he doesnt wear socks and hes right sleeve is torn. Personality Kezo is mostly seen with a bored like face even on his birthdays when his friends visit him and surprise him he doesn't appear either surprised or excited yet he isnt bored in reality but only doesnt know what to say sometimes that he simply shows an unamused face yet when hes not teaching he smiles quite often when seeing hes friends he has a certain love for rice balls that he that he always buys some once returns home, he has a pet dog male that he calls "Shini" which is short for shinigami as he states it saying he was too lazy to think of a better name, despite all that Kezo likes children as he always goes to the kindergarden of the school which he teaches in and plays with the children that they all love him, once Kezo is in a fight he doesnt take hes opponent slightly yet he sometimes tries to finish hes fights quickly so that he can continue hes day without any trouble. Synopsis Introduction arc Bleach: The Lazy Shinigami Is Back Skills/Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Energy: Kezo has high spiritual energy that he uses in battle is as strong as a lieutenant yet he only uses half of it in a normal battle but once he uses all of it he can unleash large amounts of it though he only uses it against powefull opponents, the color of hes spiritual energy is normally white but once he uses hes hollow mask hes spiritual energy doesnt change much it only gets black outlines and stays white but making it stronger, it also gets a certain shape its shape is shown as two menacing black eyes looking upon someone. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kezo is near a master swordsman and has shown skilled fighting style with it once fighting many hollows with one hand and counter attacking them as well, his swordsmanship is mostly used to counter attack at the beginning and then attack his opponent. *'Hitotsu wa korosu satsuei' (Lit. "One Shot Kill" in Japanese): Kezo runs towards his enemy preparing to swing his sword at him, Before reaching his enemy Kezo uses Shunpo to get infront of them and quickly slash them, The impact of the attack is powerfull enough that even after slashing the enemy the cut continues forward by cutting the ground into a far distance, The slash also cuts off a large part of the enemies body even cutting them in half if hit directly. *'Hitotsu no shi' (Lit. "Death By One" in Japanese): Kezos second sword technique used with his Bankais true form, Same as the first attack Kezo runs towards his enemies but uses shunpo twice to get near the enemy and then behind him, Kezo then slashes his enemy causing a larger slash cutting through the ground deeper, It also hurts the enemy in his internal organs not damaging his skin. Hakudo Master: '''Kezo is a dangerous combatant without his weapons as he can cause tremendosus damage to an enemy with his fists *Ōkina itami (Lit. "Big Pain" in Japanese): Kezos Hakudo attack in which he puts his hand behind his back and grabs it by the forearm, He quickly runs at his enemy and sends a punch while using his other hand to send it his fist with it creating a powerfull hit, Once it hits it releasing a tremendous amount of spiritual energy around the fist which at first does nothing but then apears to explode and send the enemy flying backwards to a very far away distance, It apears that Kezo uses both his hands for this attack so that he could keep his fist wont get sent back by the impact of the attack. *'''Itami no dangan (Lit. "Pain Bullet" in Japanese): Kezo closes his eyes and aims his hand towards his enemy, He then calmly focuses some of his spiritual energy into it once his enemy attacks him he quickly sends a punch at his enemy not reaching him but sending a powerfull impact from his fist literally piercing through his enemy. Enhanced Strength: Kezo has enhanced strength as he was seen using it as a shinigami even when hes in gigai he still has the same strength, Kezo can lift large hollows with one hand yet he cannot throw them to far away distances. Shunpo Master: '''Kezo is apparantly a shunpo master being able of using it and move in high speed being able to dodge his enemies attacks easily '''Enhanced Speed: Kezos speed is enhanced and is able of dodging almost any attack that comes at him, also he can jump into high distances without hovering. Enhanced Endurance: Kezo can get up after getting hit by powerfull hits no matter how much pain he gets he continues on getting up to fight again. Enhanced Durability: '''Kezo apears to have enhanced durability as he apeared unharmed from an enemies attack. Zanpakuto '''Zanpakuto Spirit: '''Dākugōrudo is Kezos Zanpakuto spirit, It was never revealed how he/she looks like yet it was shown to have the ability to generate light, When its sealed it has a normal apearance of a katana with a white tsuba and black hilt. '''Shikai: Kezos Shikai command'' is "'Shine'" When using the command his swords blade lights up an incredibly bright light blinding his enemy making him see nothing but pitch black in they're eyes for a few seconds, if its night time then the attack isnt as effective as in the morning the shikai mostly has power from the sun, The Zanpakuto doesnt change in its apearance after using the Shikai but stays as a Katana but gains a small difference with a yellow line on the blade from its tip to its end. '''Shikai Special Ability': When Kezo releases his Shikai the light caused from its release doesnt affect him but only his enemies, The Shikai's special ability can also allow Kezo to generate light from his Zanpakuto's blade to nearly limitless attacks. *'Kin'iro no yami': (Lit. "Golden Darkness") Kezo fires a yellow slash from hes sword that is incredibly fast and can do alot of damage if hit directly and if its fired on a clear day when the sun is bright if its night then its not as powerfull as it is at morning. *'Kurayami o terasu:' (Lit. "Shining Darkness") Kezo waves his sword in a circulate way while generating light on his swords blade, Once he completes a circle it results a yellow ring made form light, Kezo pulls his arm backwards and sends a light beam through the ring creating a much more larger and stronger light beam causing alot of damage. *'Taiyō to tsuki:' (Lit. "Sun and Moon") Kezo turns his blade in a different angle creating a yellow circle not a ring but a circle that has no hole or openning, Kezo then generates light from his swords blade and sends a light slash towards the circle creating a larger light slash with the shape of a disk, The light disk can cute through nearly anything. Bankai: ''Mugen no yami-kin (Unlimited Dark Gold)'' Kezo can hide his Bankai's true form by simply surounding his Zanpakuto's blade with light, Kezo can release his Bankai's true form anytime he wants to. *'True Bankai Form: '''Kezos light protected sword, Isnt actually his real Bankai but an extra power given by it that hides its true form, The Bankais true form is a large yellow colored blade with black outlines that has a saw-like apearance, It also has an armor on Kezos arm thats holding his Zanpakuto which stretches all the way to his shoulder, It is golden colored with small spikes on the shoulder and is black from the sides, The Bankai holds tremendous power with the use of light. *'Bankai Special Ability: The special ability of Kezo's Bankai is simply a much more improved version of his Shikai allowing him to generate light from his Zanpakuto blade at will causing much more destruction then his Shikai could. **'''Tengoku no hikari (Lit. "Heaven's Light" in japanaese): Kezo generates light from is whole armor thats on his arm, He then charges towards his enemy ,Once he reaches his enemy he punches him with his right hand releasing all the light thats on it causing devastating dmage to his enemy to the area around him. **'Kogane no Kishi '(Lit. "Golden Knight" in Japanese): A technique that improves Kezo's Bankai and makes it much stronger, By charging light from the armor he has from his Bankai it spreads across his whole body creating a golden knight-like armor with a black cape, Its gauntlets has sharp claws with a black linings on the right gauntlet, The armor is nearly unbreakable holding great power yet having a one shot at using it because if Kezo uses it his Bankai will return to his Zanpakuto's sealed state and greatly weaken him. *'Hollow Mask Bankai': Once Kezo puts on hes hollow mask hes bankai becomes stronger as the yellow light changes into yellow with balck outline making it also damage an opponent physically once its hit and causes a bright light it makes the light also burn the opponent slightly along with blinding him. Hollowfication Though its unknown when Kezo was hollowfied but it might have been in he's middle years as a shinigami he was able of hiding hes hollowfication and learning how to control hes mask in secret and he can now wear hes mask for 64 hours stright and he was not seen using it once when around hes comrades to not reveal hes secret. Hollow Mask: '''Kezos Hollow Mask was revealed once he uses it to protect few of hes students who were going to be attacked by a hollow he had to use hes hollow mask to finish the hollow quickly before it attacked hes students he hollow mask was revea led to be split in half and having both sides in different colors the right side si black and the teeth are white while the left side is opposite and is white with black teeth. '''New Hollow Mask: After Kezo turned into a hollow hes mask has change in apearance it became more monsterous in apearance its black side streched further into the white side as many other signs have apeared on the mask three eyebrows like arrows on each eye and eye sack like symbols apeared under each eye and an arrow was placed under the mouth at the masks chin. Cero: Kezo can fire a powerfull white colored Cero from hes hand and cause destructive power Kezo simply aims hes hand at hes target and charges hes cero and fires, it apears that hes cero doesnt need long to charge and that it can be charged quickly within seconds and he can fire two at once yet that takes double the time is needed to charge one cero. Quotes (To Zaraki Kenpachi) "Do you have to be like that in a fight? And infront of that pink haired little girl too? Remind me again why am i in this division and not another one?" Category:Visored Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Highestbounty123